Maw
Maw was a Shock Trooper Captain. His armor was like that of a Heavy Shock Trooper (battlefront, certain mods) but he also had a built in wrist commlink and on his waists two holsters for his dc-17 blaster pistols. The kamas they wore however only were in the back, unlike some others. Coruscant Insurrection He lead company into battle at the insurrection and took down many many droids and secured several districts and supplied reinforcements for pinned down fellow shock troopers of different companies. He then observed his men working from a captured landing platform with his commander who he had only seen 2 times before in person. The commander asked him to escort him to position 3 so he could go lead a powerful charge and the captain called over four of his men with a hand gesture and brought the commander to some of their men near by trying to lead a charge but getting shot dead quickly. The commander charged and started blasting down incoming droids crazily and chanted FOR THE REPUBLIC! boosting his men's morale, some firing more quickly but others fully charging blasting enemy droids and using their blasters as ranged and melee weapons. The Captain fired many blast bolts ahead and then holstered his pistols and told one of his lieutenants requiring his assistance in pinning down some enemies with mortars that he would be a little late and to hold the position at all costs. The Lieutenant and his men held the position from incoming droids until the Captain returned and picked tactical areas to fire the bombs into with his binoculars and his knowledge of the area and possible ways the enemy would be taking to advance. The bombarding rocked many droids going deeper into the district and obliterated entire companies until the clones were all out and fell back with the Captain to the area the rest of the company had set up and housed the wounded in and held the grounds to the entrance to district 30 with. Many layers of droid bodies were scattered near the camp from the work of the clones. The Captain was greeted by a lieutenant and informed of ARF trooper scouts in his platoon being sent out and spotting thousands of battle droids making a march to the city on the right with a tank or two. The Captain sent out some of the best men to ambush the droids and disable the tanks with grenades, expecting them to die but knowing it would preserve more people in the end by disabling the tanks. The clones set up many mines also and when the droids came, many were destroyed by mines. The Captain had some smoke bombs he had taken from the CSF fired at the droids, blinding them to fog. The clones took advantage of this and fired wildly into the incoming droid masses, striking thousands. The smoke cleared as the droids marched through and still posed a threat to the clones, largely outnumbering them. The Captain called in a y-wing strike but several Republic bases were too pinned down to assist. The Captain was informed by a corporal that e-web repeaters were set up and the Captain had them brought out and tons of droids were mowed down. Eventually the droids started to cause extreme casualties. A reinforcement company arrived from a near by Captain and Maw thanked them as their joint shock trooper forces fired upon incoming droids. Eventually the last 17 droids remained and the captains charged over the barriers of sand bags and scrap metal and overturned tables and fired upon the incoming droids with their men, easily taking out the droids and then cheering in victory and then planning 2 platoons to go out and help a near by Republic base housing y-wings that was under fire. The platoons managed to get the base safe and y-wings were launched in various areas, assisting ground forces greatly. The Temple was under attack and the Captains panicked and sent all they could without having to worry about the camps defense which wasn't too much and hardly contributed to the success of the temple fight but overall, the companies work was a major factor the battle was won. Diplomatic Escort Maw and the company escorted a senator in a consular ship and landed on Ryo Prime- a place similar to Ryloth but with redder sands and a few moons. They got out of the spaceport and were met by a concerned security officer who told them the location of the capital building after some questions and contacting of base. The planet was full of Humans mostly if not only. The planet was talking of succeeding from the Republic due to separatist militia on near by planets messing with some other planets also near by who wouldn't leave the Republic and attacking them with air strikes and terrorist attacks and random sniping and intercepting cargo trying to arrive to them. The senator was informed of this reason by the governor but then an explosion in the room was set off near the senator, taking out 2 clones. The other clones in the room raised their rifles and checked around and Maw contacted his men on the speeder platforms outside. The governor pulled out a blaster pistol and started attacking the clones but was taken down by an aggressive clone. Maw ushered the senator along and contacted his men on the speeder platforms to stop any security officers from landing. Maw lead a charge to the elevator and they took it to the first level and were met with the men stationed on the speeder platforms already down there waiting for Maw and they informed him that they were attacked up there but managed to take out the enemies. Maw then ran with his men and the senator throughout the streets, catching the attention of many civilians. They headed to the spaceport and blasted incoming security to death and got to the ship and contacted a Republic planet that transmitted the signal to Coruscant, them themselves being too far. Maw informed the council of the situation and then a sergeant came and said the engines had been messed with and wouldn't function. Maw heard troops outside setting up heavy weapons. The ship was pelted until the shields gave out and the engines were messed up even more. Then a security captain set up explosions on the ramp and climbed in the gaping hole and grenades rolled over by the clones exploded and killed him and the others trying to climb in. The rest of the security continued to fire on the ship at this point and a few more tried to climb in, also getting blown up. Maw sent a few troopers to climb down the hole to engage the attackers and the troopers were killed, some before they could fully get to the ground. Maw had more troopers go down and with an e-web repeaters and then he told his best trusted lieutenant to care for the senator and he himself went down and fired upon incoming attackers and took a shot to the shoulder, injuring him but he still went on, encouraged to fire even faster in more directions. Less clones remained as time went on and they started to fall back to Maw for a final stand. The security stopped firing and the governor came in and stated Surrender and you will be hostages to our great government. Or you will die. and the governor aimed a pistol at a sergeant. 12 seconds later the governor dropped from a blast from Maw to the head and Maw and the clones and Maw continued fighting, dropping quickly. All the clones were killed including Maw and the security gradually boarded the ship and despite great losses were able to defeat the lieutenant and his 5 trusty soldiers and the senator was also killed as she fired at the security, knowing there was no hope but defending their beliefs to the end. Cockpit Siege When the cockpit was torn open the crew fired crazily into the attackers, taking out many before dropping. The boarding leader had a mortar on his back and a few grenades on his belt and they and their men started looting the bodies. A shot down pilot of the ship didn't want the pistols nor clone blasters getting into their hands and moved his hand to his blaster and fired at the belt and back of the leader who thought he was dead. In turn the entire ship was blown up, also thanks to some undetonated grenades meant to stop the boarders. The explosion stopped people from looting but sacrificed the pilot in the end. Aftermath The response to this was a full Republic invasion resulting in the destruction of many cities and the capturing of many government officials who were executed on Coruscant and order being returned to the planets.